Masochist
by TheWammy'sHouseReject
Summary: Sasori has a little 'fun' with his new partner, Deidara. *BDSM, dubcon, SasoDei.*


Smut. That's all this is. BDSM, SasoDei smut for the sake of BDSM SasoDei smut. Enjoy! ;)

~oOo~

Deidara let out a scream, thrashing against the bonds that held him down. Sasori simply smirked, dragging his knife along Deidara's side, tracing a lazy, spiraling pattern in the tender skin.

"Damn…Sasori…"

"I've told you, you are to address me as 'Sasori-Danna' or 'sir' from here on out. Do you have that bad of a memory?"

"Knock it off, hn! Cut it out, this really hurts…"

"That's kind of the point."

Sasori let a cruel smirk cross his face before resuming his fun. If he kept this up, Deidara wouldn't have much untouched skin left. The rope had rubbed Deidara's wrists raw, until they were bleeding. Sweat plastered his blond hair to his handsome face, which was currently glaring in a mixture of hatred and pain.

It was a fitting punishment to bring his impetuous young partner into line. He was new, after all, and needed to be taught his place. In Sasori's experience, the best way to control someone was to humiliate them. To degrade them in the most horrible ways. Only then would they comply fully, and willingly.

If Orochimaru had taught him anything, he had taught him that.

Deidara was impertinent, disobedient, and stubborn. And that was how they got here now, with Sasori straddling Deidara's waist, Deidara's hands and feet bound firmly to his bed, where the white sheets were quickly stained with large, rusty drops of blood.

Sasori let his free hand trail down to Deidara's thigh, staining his fingers red with the blood that oozed from a half sealed cut. He scraped at it with his fingernail until his hand was dripping crimson. Deidara panted heavily, groaning in what at first glance appeared to be pain, body tensed and trembling.

He rested his fingers on Deidara's chest, drawing abstract pictures in the boy's own blood.

Deidara's face was flushed light pink. For the first time, Sasori noticed Deidara's half erection.

"You seem to be a bit aroused by this, Deidara. I didn't have you pegged as the masochist type."

Deidara bit his lip when Sasori left his drawings, his hand teasing at the head of his cock.

"You're going to chew a hole through your lip if you keep that up," Sasori sneered. "But you'd probably get off on that, wouldn't you?"

Deidara flushed a bright red. Sasori grabbed hold of his cock, drawing an involuntary moan, shuddering in pleasure.

"Do you like that, Deidara-chan?" He teased. "Do you like it when I do this?"

"Yeah…" Deidara breathed, before he could stop himself. Encouraged, Sasori pumped his hand the same time the other flicked the knife. Deidara groaned, bucking his hips upward.

"Of course you do. Because you're a dirty masochist who gets off on being hurt, aren't you?"

Deidara closed his eyes tightly, telling himself this wasn't happening. Unsatisfied with that reaction, Sasori twisted his hand, forcing Deidara to make more of those pained and pleasured sounds.

He wouldn't break completely. No, Deidara was too strong-willed and stubborn for that. But this would make him compliant enough. That was all Sasori wanted.

"Sasori…Danna…"

"Hm?"

This was good. He used the title Sasori had requested. They were getting somewhere now.

"Please…use the knife some more."

Sasori couldn't say he was surprised. Deidara really _was _a masochist, then. Still, he complied, bringing that wickedly sharp knife into play once more. Deidara no longer tried to hold back his pleasured groans.

Blood dripped lazily from the knife. Sasori paused, letting it drip back onto Deidara's sun kissed skin.

A few more clever twists with his hand, and Deidara came, white cum spurting out and mingling with the bright red blood.

Sasori stood up, wiping blood and cum off himself with a rag. He took out the bandages and antiseptic he'd been smart enough to bring with him. In a few minutes, he had Deidara's wounds washed and bandaged tightly, without any fuss or struggle.

"Be a good boy, and maybe I'll play with you again some time, Ningyou-chan."

With those parting words, Sasori left the room. Deidara grumbled to himself, cursing Sasori for humiliating him, and cursing himself for enjoying it.

_"Maybe I'll play with you again sometime."_

Damn. Those words shouldn't have sounded so tempting. Deidara shook his head violently, glaring down at his bandages.

"I'll get him back one day," he vowed under his breath.

Sasori was right when he said Deidara was a masochist. Little did he know that he had quite a bit of a sadist streak in him as well.

Still, maybe one day, Sasori would let Deidara tie him up and take a turn playing with _him…_

~oOo~

Please review :D


End file.
